Legend Catchers
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: According to legend, there once was a group of people that were able to bond with the legendary pokemon. This group of people diminished through the years, leaving only three. Now, the Unova region must be explored, for the sake of the world. ::BEING REWRITTEN::
1. Chapter 1

A girl sighed in her study room, while in her Undella town villa. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail, and her green eyes were narrowed in concentration. Family trees were scattered all around her.

"Damn…The Trenton family is out, the mother died in childbirth and the only child didn't survive the through the night. And there is no one else with the abilities." She muttered, biting on her nails. "Lumiere!" She shouted. A dark chandelier floated into the room. "Get me the remaining family trees." She growled. Lumiere nodded and used psychic to remove the family trees from the room, replacing them with three more.

"Let's start with the Maxion family." She sighed.

* * *

><p>A blue haired girl sighed happily as she brushed her Buneary's fur. They were sitting in the backyard garden.<p>

"Buneary, are you ready? You're going to be a model soon!" she smiled. Buneary nodded and blushed, thinking about her new job.

"Piplup!" a blue penguin screeched, running after a Quilava. The Quilava was chuckling, over a brown patch of singed fur on Piplup.

"Quilava! What did you do?" The blue haired girl scolded.

"Qui! Quilava lava laqui!" Quilava quickly explained.

"Piplup, you shouldn't have disturbed Quilava while she was sleeping." The girl sighed.

"Pip piplup! Lup lup pip!" Piplup shouted.

"I see, so you thought she was awake, but sad. Well you should have checked first. It's your own fault that you got singed. Go to mom for a burn heal." She sighed.

"Dawn!" A woman shouted. "You have a visitor!"

"Coming!" The blue haired girl smiled, standing up and rushing into the house.

* * *

><p>A purple haired teen growled as his newly caught Gallade messed up another move.<p>

"Gallade, it shouldn't be this hard. All you have to do is use swords dance before you attack the boulder." He sighed. His Gallade nodded and turned back to the boulder, his shiny, blue arms, becoming sharp like blades, before he attacked.

"Paul! Why do you have to work Gallade so hard?" A young man asked, walking up to him, carrying a basket of treats.

"Because, he's lacking in skills. I'm just training him, Reggie." Paul scoffed.

"Paul, you're over working the poor thing. You know Gallade is weaker than normal. It's not his fault. He's recovering form a broken arm, you should let him take a break." Reggie commanded.

"Fine." Paul growled. "Gallade, that's enough!" Paul shouted. The Gallade looked back at Paul, slightly afraid. "You can take a break." Paul told him. Gallade smiled, and ran off to find his other pokemon friends.

"What are you training for?" Reggie asked.

"The Pokemon League of course." Paul answered, looking at the boulder that had a few rocks chipped off. "I'm going to win, and that's that."

"Paul, the pokemon gyms don't even start accepting battles for another two months." Reggie told him.

"Exactly. I'm training so that I can beat them all quickly." Paul told him.

"Paul, the gym leaders are training too. Their going to get as strong as you." Reggie told him.

"Not that pathetic Maylene. She's spending time with you, and not doing any training." Paul growled, before walking inside, leaving his brother alone.

"Paul…" Reggie sighed, before giving the treats in his basket to the pokemon.

* * *

><p>"I'm just about to give up!" The brunette girl shouted, throwing away the Maxion family tree. She grabbed the Canter family tree, prepared to look it up. "Seems like the Carton family is all over the place. I may have a chance at finding someone." The girl smiled, quickly looking at the last member of the tree. "Mr. Stone…it seems that he has exhibited traits of the Canter family. He can tell a pokemon's strengths and help them achieve it, but it seems he prefers the already strong ones. Well, might as well give him a shot." The girl smiled, before taking the last family tree. "Seloin family tree, do you have anyone for me to see?" She rhymed, while smirking. "Miss Berlitz, it seems I owe you a visit as well." She smiled as she sat up, rushing out of the room. "Lumiere! Prepare my bags! I'm going to Sinnoh!" She smiled, leaving two pictures behind. On the desk was a picture of a young man with purple hair and hard black eyes. The name below the picture read Paul Stone. One the second picture was a blue haired girl with bright blue eyes. She was smiling, the name Dawn Berlitz written underneath.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn smiled as she said goodbye to her redheaded best friend.

"Have fun in Jhoto, Zoey!" She called, watching the girl leave.

"I will!" Zoey replied, walking down the street.

"Dawn! Its time for dinner, come inside." Her mother told her.

"Right away mom!" Dawn answered. She ran inside and sat at the table, eagerly awaiting the night's feast.

"Tonight we have chicken noodle casserole, this time as a casserole. And we also have opera cakes for desserts." Johanna informed her.

"Yummy! I have missed your cooking mom!" Dawn smiled, taking a bite out of her casserole.

"Don't eat too much." Johanna chuckled.

"You know I can't do that. You've made my two favorite things!" Dawn smiled.

"Well try, otherwise you'll be sick come tomorrow morning, and you can't start the journey to Hearthome city." Johanna reminded her.

"Alright, I'll try to slow down." Dawn smiled taking a biscut and opening it, taking some butter from the center of the table.

* * *

><p>Paul silently ate his sandwich as Reggie fed the young pokemon.<p>

"So, where are you going next?" Reggie asked his little brother.

"Don't know. Haven't decided yet." Paul shrugged.

"You could always go to the Kanto region, you might run into Ash." Reggie smiled.

"I'd rather not. Besides I've already been there. It was boring." Paul answered.

"I heard of a new region that you might be interested in. I can guarantee that you won't see any pokemon that you've already seen. It has several new pokemon that haven't even been seen here." Reggie smiled.

"It seems interesting, but I don't know." Paul sighed, finishing his food.

"Well, you have to do something." Reggie sighed.

"I'm training for the next League." Paul grumbled, clapping his hands together and cleaning up the small mess he made.

"You really need to have something to do other than train for the next Sinnoh league. That's a long time away," Reggie told him.

"I know. I'm just preparing myself." Paul sighed. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Be back before midnight." Reggie called out to him.

"Yeah yeah." Paul muttered exiting the house.

* * *

><p>The brunette girl smiled as she flew in a helicopter, towards the Sinnoh region. She was flipping through two folders, describing Paul and Dawn.<p>

"Let's see here, Dawn is into contests, how can I make her come to Unova if they don't even exist there? Paul should be easy enough. Strong Pokemon, exciting gym battles, and a region he hasn't seen. It should be easy to make him join me. But what should I do for Dawn?" The girl muttered, looking out the window, hoping for an idea to come to her. It wasn't long before they landed in Hearthome City.

"Milady, shall I escort you to the hotel?" The pilot asked.

"No thanks, I can handle it on my own." She answered, hopping off of the contraption, her ruffled, miniskirt nearly showing her underwear. She sighed, smoothing her plaid vest and matching skirt. Her white blouse was secure, not a wrinkle in place.

"Very well. Do you need any help at all with the luggage?" He answered, before preparing to fly off.

"No!" She answered, taking her bags, and walking away from the helicopter. She calmly entered the hotel where she was staying and saw a contest on the monitor. The girl watched an Altaria dance through the sky as it was flying. Her eyes lit up, an idea coming to her.

"That's it!" She exclaimed happily, ignoring the strange looks she got. "I know _exactly_ how to get her now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Paul raised an eyebrow as he opened the mailbox and saw a letter addressed to him, with no return address.

"Who would send me a package?" He muttered going back into the house.

"What's in the mail?" Reggie asked, smiling as his brother walked in.

"Bills, that breeding magazine, and someone sent me a package." Paul told him.

"What's in it?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know." Paul answered, too confused to snap at his brother for the stupid question. Paul sat on the couch opening the envelope and finding a DVD without a label.

"Put it in." Reggie pushed. Paul nodded and placed it in the DVD player, and pressed play. He saw several unknown, and strong pokemon.

"The Unova region. A region full of new advancements, and several pokemon undiscovered by the rest of the world." A voice rang out, describing Unova.

"That's the region I was telling you about." Reggie muttered, confused. Paul didn't respond watching the battle that was currently on screen.

* * *

><p>Dawn smiled as she skipped home from her early visit to Lake Verity.<p>

"It was so nice to see Mesprit again." She smiled, walking up to the mailbox.

"Hello Dawn." An older man greeted. He was dressed like a mailman.

"Hi Tom! What do you have for me today?" Dawn asked. Tom dug into his bag, and pulled out some envelops.

"Bills and junk mail." He answered, handing her the small stack.

"The usual it seems." Dawn smiled.

"Oh, there's one more thing." Tom told her taking out a small package. "For you, it's probably from a secret admirer or one of your fans." Tom smiled, before walking away and saying goodbye. Dawn stared at the manila envelope in curiosity before walking into her house.

"I'm home!" She called. When she didn't get an answer she went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. "Gone to market. Be back before lunch. Love Mom." Dawn read. She shrugged and placed the bills on the counter for her. Taking her package she went to the couch, sitting down. The bluenette quickly opened it, pulling out a DVD without a label. The coordinator cautiously placed the disk in her player, pressing play. The screen was blank as soft music started playing and strange pokemon came on screen, wearing an old fashioned ball gown. The pokemon looked like a serpent, and appeared to be a grass type. A fierce looking ice bear also came on the screen, and the two acted like they were singing.

"Pokemon musicals are a unique attraction in Nimbasa City, all the way in the Unova region." A female voice told her, describing what was happening on the screen. "Please, sit back and enjoy Beauty and the Beast, preformed by Lily the Serperior and Bearatic." The woman instructed. Dawn smiled and paused the video, going to the kitchen and popping some popcorn, while getting some poffins. She let out her pokemon, and they cheered, surrounding her and looking up at the poffin basket.

"We're going to watch a musical." Dawn smiled. The pokemon looked at her in confusion as the popcorn became ready. "I think you guys may like it." Dawn winked, walking back to the couch. Her pokemon surrounded the TV watching the performance in awe.

* * *

><p>The brunette smiled as swan like pokemon flew over to her, while she was lounging by the pool. The swan cuddled down beside her and looked into her eyes.<p>

"**They both have it."** A soft voice rang through the brunette's mind.

"So, both Dawn and Paul have received the DVDs and are interested in the Unova region?" She confirmed. The swan nodded before curling back up, and tucking her small head under her wings. "Good, Since Dawn's coming here already, I just gotta get Paul over here." She muttered. She smirked as an idea struck her.

"Joseph!" She called. A butler walked up to her.

"Yes, milady?" He bowed.

"Get Reggie out to Canalave city and have him pick up one of your pokemon. Keep him out long enough, for me to call and request that he also come and get Swanna." The girl ordered, stroking the swan's long neck.

"Right away." Joseph nodded, before running off to complete the task.


	4. Chapter 4

"Paul! I'm going to Canalave city to pick up a pokemon!" Reggie called out to the back yard. Paul looked away from his Gallade and nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can! Take care of the pokemon and be nice!" He shouted, as he went to his blue van.

"I can take care of a few baby pokemon." Paul sighed, waving him off.

"Alright. I'm off." Reggie told him. Paul nodded and watched his brother drive off. His ears perked as he heard his Gallade growled at something. Paul turned around and saw a shadow of a pokemon. He took out his pokedex and quickly scanned it.

"_Unknown pokemon."_ The machine told him.

"Strange." Paul muttered, walking over to the thing. It had a dark body and looked to have a tail, which was holding onto a yellow mask. "what are you?" Paul asked it. The pokemon floated up weakly.

"Ya…mask yamask." It muttered before falling to the ground. Paul picked it up and walked inside, placing it on the table. He grabbed some berries and set them beside it. The pokemon weakly opened his red eyes and ate the berries. Weavile ran up to his master holding the phone.

"Weavile! Wea wea vile!" He said in an urgent tone. Paul took the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly.

"_Excuse me. But I've lost a pokemon."_ A female voice told him. _"I was taking a walk near lake Valor before I returned home and now its gone! Have you seen it?"_ She asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's the pokemon look like?"<em> Paul asked. The brunette smirked, looking out her glass wall. Her hotel room was decorated for royalty in golds, reds, and white.

"Its black with red eyes and kinda looks like a ghost. He should be holding onto a yellow maks." She told him.

"_I actually found that pokemon. I'll get my brother to deliver him as soon as he gets back."_ Paul told her. The girl frowned.

"Oh no! I must get Yamask back immediately! I'm leaving for Unova tonight! I can't risk not having my precious Yamask with me!" She exclaimed, a scowl on her face.

"_Alright. Where are you?"_ Paul sighed. The girl smirked.

"I'm in Hearthome city at the Markanie Hotel." She answered. "Tell them that you have a gift for Emiline and they should send you up! I want to reward you for finding my precious Yamask. I also want to thank you in person!" She smiled.

"_Alright. I'll be there as fast as I can."_ Paul told her, before hanging up. The girl laughed hanging up her cellphone.

"This is perfect!" She laughed.

"Madam. I have what you requested." Joseph told her, holding a tray with three tickets on them.  
>"First class, for Royal Unova to Castelia city in Unova?" She asked.<p>

"Of course. Nothing short of what you want. The entire ship has been rented out for you and your two guests." Joseph told her.

"Good. I want everything to be perfect." She smiled, before turning to her butler. "And that other detail. Is that taken care of as well?" she asked.

"Of course Madam. Hermione has changed the photo shoot location to Amity park, and I have taken the liberty of renting it out for that day." Joseph told her.

"Good. I shall have no problem running into Dawn there." The girl nodded. She took one of the tickets and smiled, placing it in her purse. "When should Paul be here?" The girl asked.

"Soon. He has decided to fly Honchkrow to get here." Joseph answered.

"Good." The brunette nodded.

* * *

><p>"A change in location?" Dawn asked into the phone.<p>

"_Yes. I was planning on the contest hall, but that didn't seem right. I think the perfect place would be Amity Square."_ Hermione answered.

"Alright. Your lucky you caught me. I was just about to leave." Dawn smiled.

"_I guess I am lucky then. I'll see you there then."_ Hermione told her, before hanging up. Dawn smiled and turned to Buneary.

"Looks like the photo shoot for the pokemon magazine is going to be at Amity park instead." Dawn told her. Buneary smiled and nodded, before Dawn returned her to her pokball. "Mom! I'm heading out!" Dawn shouted.

"Have fun dear!" Johanna smiled. Dawn ran out of the house, calling out her Togekiss.

"Togekiss! We're going to Hearthome city! Dawn smiled, jumping on Togekiss' back. Togekiss nodded and shot off into the sky, quickly flying towards the destination.

* * *

><p>Paul entered the five star hotel, Yamask floating next to him. A man in a tailcoat walked up to him.<p>

"Are you the young man returning Yamask to my Mistress Emiline?" He asked.

"Yes." Paul nodded.

"Follow me." The butler told him, going to the elevator. The ride to the top floor was silent, much to Paul's pleasure.

"Right this way." The butler directed, showing the way to his mistress' room. He opened the door for Paul, leading him to the large living room. A brunette girl was standing at the glass wall. Her light brown hair reached her hair in gentle curls.

"He is here." The butler announced. The girl turned around, and looked at Pual, before her green eyes focused on Yamask.

"Yamask!" She cried, as the ghost pokemon flew forward, hitting her chest. The girl smiled holding the pokemon close. "Thank you for returning my Yamask." She told Paul.

"No problem." Paul nodded, turning around.

"Wait! I must know the name of my Yamask's savior!" The girl smiled.

"Paul Stone." He answered gruffly.

"My lady has a gift for you." Joseph told him, holding out a silver tray with a ivory envelope on it.

"It's a ticket to the Unova region! The ship will arrive on Friday at 11 am and leave at 2 pm sharp! I hope you come and visit my home land!" The girl smiled at Paul. Paul looked at the ticket before nodding.

"Thanks for the gift. I had been considering going to the Unova region. I may just use this." Paul told her.

"Perhaps fate is trying to tell you that you should go to Unova. I'd listen." She smiled.

"I might do that." Paul nodded, before taking his leave.

"Milady, do you think he will accept?" Joseph asked. The brunette stayed silent for a moment before nodding and moving to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh…what is this?" The mysterious brunette gasped, looking out her glass wall, and seeing Dawn and Paul, standing together, and looking at each other in shock.

"This might be useful." She smirked.

* * *

><p>Paul and Dawn froze as they saw each other.<p>

"Hi Paul." Dawn greeted, looking at the ground.

"Hey." Paul muttered, looking away. Both of them had slightly pink cheeks.

"How have you been?" Dawn asked nervously, folding her hands behind her back.

"Good, I guess. I had to return a lost pokemon." Paul told her.

"Really?" Dawn asked, looking at him in surprise.

"This girl lost a strange pokemon, I found it, and she insisted that I come here as soon as possible. She's leaving the region tonight, so she couldn't wait." Paul shrugged. He sat down on a bench. Dawn nervously sat beside him.

"Why couldn't Reggie do it?" Dawn asked. "I mean, you just don't seem like the type of person who would willingly do something like that!"

"I get what you meant. Reggie left earlier this morning to go get a pokemon in Canalave City. I was the only one left, so I had to make the trip." Paul answered.

"What about the pokemon Reggie's looking after?" Dawn asked.

"I left my pokemon to take care of them. Except for Weavile, Torterra, and Honchkrow." Paul told her.

"That's nice." Dawn smiled, staring at the people passing by. They sat in an awkward silence.

"So, what are you doing here?" Paul muttered.

"Buneary has a photo shoot for a pokemon magazine. She might become a model." Dawn told him. She glanced at the clock before standing up. "I should get going. It's almost time for the shoot." She muttered embarrassedly, her cheeks turning slightly pinker.

"Yeah, I have to get back too." Paul agreed, standing up.

"See ya." Dawn blushed before walking away quickly.

"Bye." Paul muttered, doing the same. Dawn glanced over her shoulder and looked at Paul before her face turned red and she ran off. Paul looked behind him and saw her running. He growled and turned forward, his cheeks slightly red. "What the hell am I thinking?" He growled, taking out his dark bird. "Let's go." He growled, climbing on his back. Honchkrow nodded, before taking off.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat on the bench, watching the crew take care of Buneary. She sighed, staring at the clouds.<p>

"What's wrong?" A girl asked. Dawn looked to her left and saw a blonde girl that had pin straight hair reaching her waist. She wore a green dress that matched the small plant like pokemon floating beside her.

"Nothing." Dawn smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit here then?" She asked. Dawn shook her head.

"Your pokemon is very cute. Where's it from?" Dawn asked.

"It's called Petilil and it's from Unova." The girl answered.

"I saw a musical from Unova!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Really? Did you like it?" The girl asked.

"Yeah! It was amazing! I really want to go and try it out, but I don't know about traveling by myself." Dawn confessed.

"Your traveling with your pokemon, isn't that enough?" She asked.

"No. I'm clumsy and I'll probably get lost or into a lot of trouble if I travel by myself. I'd rather be with someone else." Dawn explained.

"How about you come to Unova?" The girl asked.

"No offense, but did you just listen to me?" Dawn asked nervously.

"There are plenty of trainers out there that are just as nervous about traveling alone, as you are. Who knows, maybe you'll team up with one of them and won't be alone anymore." The girl smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Dawn smiled.

"Here." The girl smiled, giving her a ticket. "I have an extra and I don't mind giving it to you."

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked timidly.

"I'm sure, just take it!" The girl smiled. Dawn nodded and accepted the ticket.

"It leaves from Canalave city this Friday. I think that will leave with plenty of time to think of something. When you arrive at Castelia, I'll bring you to my house, and maybe we can travel together." The girl smiled.

"Really? But I don't even know your name." Dawn pointed out.

"It's Christine Dawson!" She smiled.

"Dawn Berlitz." The blunette smiled.

"I'll see you Friday." The blonde called, before running off, her Petilil following her.

"Unova region." Dawn muttered, looking at the sky. "Yeah, I think it might be good for me. I'm going to the Unova region!"

The blonde smiled, pulling off her wig, and revealing her brown hair.

"Once again, everything falls into place. Now I just have to wait." She smirked, recalling her Petilil.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn smiled as she saw the large cruise ship.

"Wow! I can't believe that's how I'm getting to the Unova region!" She smiled.

"Now Dawn, be careful, alright?" Johanna told her.

"No need to worry. I'll be fine!" Dawn smiled.

"That's when I worry the most. Are you sure about leaving everyone with me? Including Piplup?" Johanna asked.

"Yes. Everyone can help you with your school. I talked to Professor Juniper and she's offered to give me a Unova starter." Dawn told her mom.

"Alright. Be careful." Johanna warned her daughter.

"I'll be fine." Dawn smiled, waving goodbye as she climbed up the stairs, to the large ship.

* * *

><p>Paul wandered through the large ship, coming to his room. After opening the door, he found that he was extremely lavish and elegant.<p>

"This is fit for royalty." He muttered distastefully. Paul set his bag on his bed and grabbed his pokeballs, ready to battle. "There better be some strong trainers on this boat." He growled, exiting his room, and locking the door.

* * *

><p>The brunette girl smiled, having the two trainers on the security footage.<p>

"Start the ship." She ordered. "Everyone's on board."

"Yes ma'am." The captain nodded.

"Let's go." The brunette smiled, as the ship started, and slowly pulled out of Canalave city. The brunette took the microphone for the intercom system, turning it on.

"Welcome to the SS Royal Unova! A nonstop cruise line all the way to the wonderful Unova region. I hope you enjoy your stay on this five star cruise liner as we sail to the Unova region. And if you're interested in battling, please, try not to damage the ship." She announced, before turning off the intercom. "Tell me if you come across any problems." The girl winked, before walking out of the control room.

* * *

><p>"Why would anyone want to destroy such a beautiful ship?" Dawn muttered, looking around, as she came to the sky deck. "Oh wow!" She gasped, running to the edge of the railing, and looking at the growing ocean. She ran over to the other side, and looked towards the back of the ship, seeing Canalave city disappearing. "I wonder what Unova will be like?" Dawn thought out loud, turning back towards the ocean. "I can't wait." Dawn smiled. A man walked up to Dawn holding out a tray.<p>

"Miss, you have an invitation." He told her. Dawn raised an eyebrow and looked at the silver tray, seeing a white envelope.

"Thank you." Dawn nodded, taking the envelope.

* * *

><p>Paul growled as he saw the empty Battle room.<p>

"Where the hell is everyone? I haven't seen a single person since I got on the ship. Excluding the crew." Paul muttered angrily. He stormed out of the room, and quickly located a directory. "Where the hell is the Crew room? I'll find out what's going on." Paul glared.

"Excuse me! Are you looking for something?" A voice called. Paul turned around, seeing a brunette with shimmering blue eyes. Freckles covered her nose, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She wore a form fitting white mini dress, with bell sleeves, and black leggings. A brown belt was around her waist, containing one pokeball. She shifted nervously, glancing at the floor, while blushing.

"Actually, I'm wondering where everyone else is." Paul confessed. "I've seen the crew, but I haven't seen any other passengers.

"Oh, there are only three people on this ship. You me, and another girl, not counting the crew." The girl confessed.

"And why is that?" Paul demanded, his eyes narrowing. The girl smiled and walked towards him, taking his hand, and pulling him.

"Let me show you! Someone wants to meet with us." The brunette smiled, leading him.

"I can walk on my own." Paul told her, taking his hand out of hers.

"Alright! Just follow me then!" she smiled, leading him.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn stared around at the restaurant in awe.

"This place is magnificent." She gasped, exploring the room.

"Troublesome?" A voice muttered, making Dawn's eyes widened. She turned around, looking at the purple haired boy.

"Paul, you're going to Unova too?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, you two know each other!" The brunette smiled. "This makes my job easier!"

"What job?" Dawn asked. The brunette forced them to sit down at a table.

"In recruiting you two to be Legend Catchers." The brunette smiled. She snapped her fingers, making the lights turn off. A screen rolled down, flickering to life. A black and white picture came on the screen, showing a group of people, along with a few of the smaller legendary pokemon.

"Legend Catchers are a group of people with special abilities that allow them to connect to the legendary pokemon and recruit them. However, a few years ago, they were all wiped out in a terrible battle, except for my parents, Dawn's father, and Paul's mother. The four were the only remaining catchers, until we came along." The brunette told them.

"What did we do?" Dawn asked.

"After you were born, Dawn, your father left you, remember?" She asked.

"Yeah. He left when I was 3. I don't remember much about him." Dawn nodded.

"Well, your father was a member of the Seloin family." The brunette smiled, the screen showing another picture.

"That's the leader of Team Galactic!" Dawn gasped, looking at Cyrus' picture.

"Yes. He abused his powers to communicate with pokemon to control and manipulate the creation trio, which ultimately led to his destruction." The brunette nodded. "Dawn, you have the ability to talk to pokemon and understand them, as if they were actually talking to you. Which is why Mesprit took such a shine to you."

"That would explain how I always knew what my pokemon were saying and thinking." Dawn realized.

"Yep, and the more you work your power, you'll be able to talk to wild pokemon." The mysterious brunette nodded.

"What about me? What makes me so special?" Paul asked. The brunette pressed a button on her remote, showing a picture of a young girl with long purple hair, in a loose braid. She wore a long, flowing blue dress, fitting the beach scene behind her.

"Your mother was Abigail, of the Canter family. The Canters were able to see the potential in a pokemon, and see their true strength, no matter how far they are from that strength. They were also able to perfectly understand the pokemon's battle style, and mold it to perfection." She explained. "However, you haven't reached that yet. You can kind of understand your pokemon's will, but its no where near your potential."

"And what about my mom? How did she die?" Paul asked.

"I have no clue." The brunette sighed, sitting next to Dawn. "No matter how much research I do, all records of Abigail Canter disappear after you were 4. There are no records of her death, no records of a disappearance, a funeral, nothing. Both her and your father disappeared off the face of the earth, and not the way that Cyrus did. I'm sorry." The brunette apologized. The lights turned back on, the screen disappearing.

"Alright, how do you know all about us?" Dawn asked, a little scared.

"I did my research. Dawn, once you got to the finals of the Grand Festival, your past was open to everyone in the world. And Paul, once you got into the Sinnoh league, you were the same. If someone wanted to know about you, they were able to find out anything." She told them.

"I have a question of my own." Paul announced.

"Shoot." The brunette commanded.

"You know everything about us, yet we know nothing about you. Let's start with something simple, what's your name?" Paul asked.

"Corina McCarthy." The brunette answered.

"Well then, Corina, you can count me out. I won't work with either of you." Paul told her, before standing up and walking away.

"I have to agree with Paul." Dawn sighed, standing up. "This is too much. And I'm kinda creeped out. I need to let everything sink in." Dawn told her, standing up and walking out of the restaurant.

"If you change your mind, I'm in room 305." Corina told her. Dawn nodded, and followed Paul out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn walked onto the sky deck, looking at the stars above her head. She glanced around and saw Paul leaning against the railing; a soda can in his hand.

"Hey." Dawn greeted quietly, standing next to him.

"Hey." Paul nodded, taking a drink of his soda. "Here." He said, giving her an unopened can.

"Thanks." Dawn nodded, taking the can and opening it. She took a small sip and quietly watching a Milotic jump out of the ocean, swimming alongside the ship. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Paul nodded. "All my life, I wanted to know why I could understand pokemon when they were in pain, and why my mom always praised me when I did that. Now I have the answer."

"Same here. A mystery that's followed me my whole life has finally been broken. I used to think it was strange that no one else could understand what they said, especially when the pokemon where screaming out." Dawn agreed.

"I always wondered what happened to my mom, and some girl comes along, knowing everything about my life. Even she can't answer that one question. What happened to her?" Paul muttered, glaring at the ocean.

"I would feel better not knowing anything about my dad." Dawn confessed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I stood back and watched him die. I just stood there, and watched him jump into the space vortex that Dialga and Palkia created. I stood there, happy that he was gone, happy that it was all finally over. Now that I know the truth…" Dawn brought up a hand, gripping her chest. Paul stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "I finally understand why my heart was aching and in pain when I saw him jump. I finally know why I cried myself to sleep that night. It was because he was my dad. And I had never known him. Now there's no chance of that ever happening. And I just stood back and did nothing! I just stood back and watched him jump! The police where coming! The least I could have done was try to stall him so that he would be in prison, but I did nothing!" Dawn shouted in anger. Tears were running down her face. She turned towards the sky deck, and threw her soda can, making it land perfectly in the trash can.

"Nice shot." Paul commented after a moment of silence.

"Thanks." Dawn muttered, turning back to the ocean. She sniffed, and wiped her face. The two stayed in silence watching the water and bird pokemon interact.

"I have no clue what to do now." Paul sighed, finishing his drink. "And that's a first for me."

"I wanted to participate in the musicals, now I have no clue too." Dawn sighed. She walked over to a bench, sitting down. "In less then 3 hours my whole life is turned upside down, from the moment I decided to step foot on this stupid boat!" Dawn growled.

"I know how you feel." Paul nodded, sitting next to her. "If these legend catchers got the legendary pokemon to side with them why are we needed now?" he asked, staring up at the night sky.

"I have no clue." Dawn sighed, following his gaze. She closed her eyes, and clamped her hands together. "Oh Arceus. Please, tell us what we should do. Should we go on ahead with our original plans, or should we join Corina?" Dawn asked softly.

"No offense, but I don't think you should be asking him. He'll probably be selfish and say we should join." Paul muttered, glaring at a star.

"My mom told me that I should ask whoever I trusted most. Right now, that's Arceus. I have a feeling that I shouldn't tell Zoey." Dawn confessed.

"Tell someone you trust the most, huh?" Paul muttered, before standing up. He took out a pokeball. "Torterra come out!" He shouted. The red light burst out of the red and white ball, forming a large pokemon, with a tree on its back.

"Wow! Even coming to a new region, you still brought Torterra!" Dawn gasped. "But why would you bring him out?" Dawn questioned.

"Right now we can't tell anyone, and why ask a pokemon that won't respond?" Paul smirked.

"Oh I get it now!" Dawn smiled, standing up as well. "Pokemon can't tell people what they know! And why ask someone who's biased, when you have a pokemon that looks out for its trainer!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly." Paul nodded. "Torterra! We need your opinion." Paul smirked. "Right now, we have two choices in front of us, and we need help deciding which is best." Torterra tilted his head.

"He says that he's willing to help." Dawn smiled.

"Right." Paul nodded. "Torterra, Dawn and I have a choice of either going to Unova and do what we originally planned to do, or become legend catchers."

"Tor terra terra tor torterra?" The large pokemon questioned.

"Legend Catchers are a group of people with special abilities that allow them to connect to the legendary pokemon and recruit them." The bluenette answered. "All the other Legend Catchers are dead. And we're two of the remaining three. Corina, the final catcher wants us to join her, but she's turned our lives upside down. What should we do?" Dawn asked. Torterra stared at the ground for a while, thinking it over.

"Terra terra tor tor tor torterra. Torterra tor terra tor." Torterra announced.

"He said that he can't decide for us. We have to do what we think is right." Dawn translated. "I think it would be better if I joined her." Dawn confessed.

"I need some more time to think about it." Paul told her.

"Alright." Dawn nodded. "But, I think it would be nice if we could work together." She smiled before rushing off of the sky deck.

* * *

><p>Corina opened her door and saw Dawn standing there.<p>

"I think, I would like to join you." Dawn smiled.

"Yay!" Corina cheered, wrapping her arms around Dawn's neck. "I'm so happy that you and Paul are joining me!"

"Actually, it's just me for right now." Dawn confessed.

"Well, even if its just one of you, I'll take it!" Corina smiled. "Come on, we'll get you ready for the Unova region." She giggled, leading Dawn into her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a ruffled mini skirt that reached the middle of her thighs in a gold color. She wore white leggings that covered her knees. Her feet were covered by white and gold running shoes. Her white top covered her breasts and clung to her. The short sleeves covered her elbow, and she wore a gold colored vest. Her hands were covered by white and gold riding gloves. A brown belt was wrapped around her waist.

"I look so cool!" Dawn smiled, turning around so she could see herself from every angle. The back of her vest had a white star on it. Dawn frowned, looking at her hair. "Something tells me, my current hairstyle won't do."

* * *

><p>Corina looked up from her book, and stared at the purple haired boy in front of her.<p>

"What is it, Paul?" She asked.

"I've thought about it, and I've decided that I'll join you." Paul told her.

"You will?" Corina gasped, sitting up on her deck chair.

"Yeah." Paul nodded. Corina jumped up, cheering.

"Yay! I got both of you! We'll finally be able to get Arceus!" Corina cheered.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, joining them.

"What did you do with your hair?" Corina asked.

"I thought it would be better for the job if it was like this." Dawn sighed, pulling on her high ponytail. Her blue hair now reached the base of her neck. Her bangs framed her face, tickling her chin.

"It'd be to her advantage to have shorter hair." Paul nodded.

"What?" Corina gasped.

"Yeah. If your hair is long it can be grabbed easier or caught easier, I thought it would be best that it was shorter." Dawn nodded. Corina gasped, pouting.

"But your long hair was so much prettier!" Corina cried.

"Well, we're not going to force you to cut your hair. So you can stop being so dramatic." Dawn smiled.

"Alright." Corina sighed. "Hey Dawn, guess what!"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Paul's decided to join us!" Corina smiled.

"Really?" Dawn asked, turning to the plum haired boy.

"Yes." Paul nodded.

"Awesome! I can't wait to get to the Unova region! Then we can start our mission!" Dawn smiled.

"What exactly is our mission?" Paul asked.

"Oh! That's right! Follow me!" Corina smiled. She grabbed a robe, covering her white bikini.

* * *

><p>The group entered an auditorium.<p>

"Wow! The stage is huge!" Dawn gasped.

"Yep!" Corina smiled, taking out a remote and pressing a button. A screen moved down from the top of the stage. "Its time for you to be debriefed, take a seat." Corina led Paul and Dawn to the middle of the seats, and took a seat between them. A slide show started, showing pictures of legendary pokemon. "So far, we've gotten all the Kanto, Jhoto and Hoenn legendaries to join us. And we've nearly gotten all the Sinnoh ones, except for the creation trio and Arceus." Corina informed them.

"Why haven't they joined us?" Dawn asked.

"We can't 'contact' them unless we get the rest of the legendaries, we have to work our way up to Arceus. He'll only appear to us once we have the creation trio on our side. And the creation trio will only come to us if we get all the other legendary pokemon." Corina answered.

"Why are we going to Unova? Haven't the legendaries there been captured?" Paul asked.

"No. The catchers were all either killed, or disappeared before they could step on Unova ground." Corina told them. "My parents were the first, and it was on vacation, and then I was born. Shortly after, they were killed in a robbery. Right before they were about to discover the location of Zoroark too." Corina sighed.

"Zoroark? Do you happen to have a picture of the pokemon?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I think so, why?" Corina asked, flipping through the slides, before she came to the one she was looking for. "That's her."

"I know Zoroark! And Zoura too!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You do? How?" Paul asked.

"It was one of my last trips with Ash! We went to a city that Celebi was supposed to govern. During that time a man was trying to catch Celebi and had used Zoroark to do it. He manipulated Zoroark using a Zoura. I also saw Celebi, and Raiku, Suicune, and Entei; all three of them were shiny." Dawn told them.

"Did you form a good friendship with Zoura and Zoroark?" Corina asked.

"Yeah! I think Zoura really took a shine to me." Dawn smiled.

"That's great! We already have two legendary pokemon! Now we just have to officially invite them!" Corina smiled. She clicked another button on her remote, making the screen disappear. She pressed a second button, a hole opening on the stage floor, and a woman rising up, a cart next to her. "Professor Juniper! You made it!" Corina smiled, running down the stairs, to the stage. Dawn and Paul followed Corina, walking onto the stage.

"Hello Dawn, hello Paul. It's nice to meet Unova's newest Pokemon Rangers." Juniper winked.

"Rangers?" Dawn whispered to Paul.

"Cover I think." Paul nodded.

"I'm here to give you your partner pokemon, and your Unova starter." Juniper smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"Your pokemon ranger job will be undercover, so you'll have to have a starter pokemon to keep your cover as trainers. You will also be given your ranger partner pokemon." Juniper explained.

"I see." Dawn and Paul nodded.

"You'll get your choice of Tepig," Juniper announced, releasing a fire pig. "Snivy," a green snake like pokemon was released. "Or Oshawott." Juniper said, releasing a blue otter like pokemon with a shell on its stomach.

"They all seem powerful, and the one with the most potential is Sni-"

"I'd like Snivy!" Dawn announced, smiling at the grass type. Snivy smiled, batting its eyes and hugging Dawn's leg.

"I think Paul was about to say that he wanted Snivy." Juniper chuckled.

"That I was." Paul grumbled.

"I'm sorry. But I don't want to have a water type. I feel like I'd be betraying Piplup if I chose Oshawott. And Tepig is cute, but Snivy seems to like me." Dawn smiled, picking up the grass type. Snivy nodded, cuddling into her.

"She has taken a shine to you." Juniper nodded. "I guess Snivy is yours." Juniper smiled, handing Dawn her pokeball.

"I'll take Oshawott." Paul told them.

"Okay," Juniper smiled, handing him the pokeball. "I can tell he'll be in good hands." Juniper smiled. She turned to Corina handing her a pokeball. "And here's Tepig's ball. She's a very fun pokemon." Juniper smiled.

"Thanks!" Corina smiled.

"Wait! Don't you already have about 20 different pokemon?" Paul asked.

"No. Those are all my servants' pokemon! I don't own a single one!" Corina smiled.

"You're kidding!" Dawn gasped.

"Alright, let's get back on track." Juniper smiled, clapping her hands. "These two, are your partner pokemon." She told them, holding out to white pokeballs.

"These two pokemon are the descendents of the first pokemon that your families befriended." Corina smiled. "Let's go out to the sky deck and meet them. Professor Juniper thanks for flying here to give us these pokemon" Corina bowed.

"It was no problem Corina. My pleasure to help." Juniper smiled.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you two ready to release your new pokemon?" Corina asked, having changed into a pink sundress with an empire waistline. Paul had changed into a white singlet, the sleeves and back torso was gold. He wore a gold jacket that had white pockets. A brown belt hung loosely around his waist. On his feet were white and gold running shoes. His hands were covered by gold riding gloves that had white studs.<p>

"Ready!" Dawn smiled.

"What am I wearing?" Paul muttered, staring at his outfit.

"The colors of the legend catchers! White and gold to symbolize Arceus' white body and gold ring." Corina smiled. "Now enough about the outfit. Call out your pokemon!" Corina smiled, giddy.

"Stand by!" Paul shouted.

"Spotlight!" Dawn commanded, twirling as she threw her pokeball. Two flashes of red light came out, forming to pokemon.

"This job just became a whole lot better." Paul smirked, staring at the Latios and Latias in front of them.

"We get legendary pokemon?" Dawn gasped.

"Yep! The eon duo happened to be the first pokemon that the legend catchers ever bonded with! And these two, are the descendants of the very same eon duo." Corina smiled. "They also happen to be twins, and don't like being separated. Meaning, you two shall be traveling together." Corina smiled.

"If I get strong, rare, pokemon, and I can meet a lot more legendaries, traveling with Troublesome here, isn't a bad catch." Paul smirked.

"Excuse me! I am not troublesome." Dawn shouted.

"Don't argue with each other! Spend the time getting to know the two pokemon that you have." Corina smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, so, as legend catchers, you get to have a few perks." Corina smiled. The three of them stood in a room. "Second thing to do, after getting your pokemon, is the gadgets." Corina smiled, a table appearing in front of them. There were three watch like devices, a few other weird machines, and three velvet boxes as well.

"These look cool." Dawn smiled, picking up a watch. It was sleek and thin, the body was gold, and the edges were white, while the corners were gray. Dawn tapped the screen, turning it on.

"That watch acts as a tracker to track legendary pokemon, and as a communication device between the three of us. It also keeps track of your own pokemon and each other." Corina explained. Paul picked up an identical watch and turned it on, skimming through the apps.

"That's a lot of apps. Timer, map, tracking device, phone calls, messaging, the list goes on." Paul muttered, skimming through the list. Dawn put the device on, admiring it on her wrist.

"What's this thing called?" Dawn asked.

"Its a Tech Mech Pal 300, or the TMP300 for short. My dad invented it before he died." Corina smiled. She picked up a velvet box, opening it. "And here's a little surprise." Corina winked.

"Whoa, that's beautiful." Dawn gasped, looking at the shiny, gold, pin.

"Its the symbol of the Legend Catchers. Arceus' ring. Its just a decoration, really." Corina smiled, giving the box to Dawn. She handed one to Paul and placed the third one in her pocket.

"What's this?" Paul asked, picking up a gun like device.

"That's how you get the tracker on a pokemon. You probably won't be able to get within close range to it, so use this to shoot the tracker onto it from far away. It really helps." Corina smiled.

"Its genius." Dawn commented. "If they have a reason to be hostile towards us, then we won't be able to get really close. This will be a great advantage." Dawn smiled. The two of them grabbed holsters, attaching them to their brown belts.

"This is for Paul." Corina smiled, picking up a forth velvet box. Paul opened it and took out a pair of ear cuffs. "Its a translator. I figured that Dawn would get tired of always translating what the pokemon said, and there could be some times where you two are separated. Now, Paul will be able to know what a pokemon is saying exactly, instead of just making a rough guess." Corina smiled.

"What about you?" Dawn asked.

"I can read pokemon's thoughts, so it isn't a problem for me." Corina explained. Paul placed it around his ear, turning it on. "Let's test it, shall we?" Corina smiled, calling out her Tepig. Tepig oinked smiling at her trainer.

"What did you need." Paul translated.

"Yep." Dawn nodded. "So, Paul's now covered if we ever get separated. Is there anything else?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, yes." Corina smiled. "I think you'll like this next one. Its only for when you need to get somewhere fast, and Latias and Latios aren't available to you. Again, I stress-"

"Don't take Latios and Latias out in front of people, unless absolutely necessary." Dawn recited.

"We know." Paul told her.

"Alright then. Your next machines." Corina smiled, turning around, to face the rest of the room. Dawn and Paul stared into the black room as lights slowly turned on, reveling a motorcycle. It was mainly white, with the handles being grey. "They're based off of Unova police motorcycles, so they're sleek and fast, plus energy efficient." Corina smiled. "Unfortunately, my dad only made one and the blueprints were destroyed in the robbery." she sighed. "So, one of you drives, while the other rides."

"I think Paul should drive it. It fits him more." Dawn suggested.

"I don't argue with that." Paul confessed.

"Alright! Now, we have the final thing." Corina smiled, walking over to Dawn. She unclipped her belt and placed it on the table. She then did the same with Paul's belt. "The belt."

"What's so special about it?" Paul asked. Corina gestured to the remaining devices, and put them in the pouches of the belts.

"An oxygen mask for if your catching ever leads you underwater." Corina smiled, holding up the red tube. "A bottle of pepper spray for when your catching leads you face to face with a poacher. As well as several other things that will come in handy." Corina explained, handing them back.

"You know, with all these gadgets and rules, I kinda feel like a spy." Dawn chuckled.

"The feeling is mutual." Paul admitted.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too." Corina smiled.

_"Attention passengers, the Royal Unova will dock at Nuvema town momentarily. Please make sure you have all your belongings and don't leave anything behind on the ship."_ The captain announced.

"That's strange. We're supposed to dock at Castelia." Corina hummed. "We must have run into some complications and had to dock early." Corina shrugged.

"You seem pretty nonchalant about this." Paul commented.

"Well, I've learned to just go with the flow, and think ahead. Luckily, I thought something like this was coming, and had the helicopter return to the ship after dropping off Juniper. We'll just take that to our destination." Corina smiled. "Come on. Go get your things and let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn and Paul sat in the living room of Juniper's lab.

"WHAT! Zekrom was here!" Corina shouted at the professor.

"Yes, shortly after I came back, Zekrom came and managed to stop a pokemon from using any electric attacks." Juniper nodded. "It really was quiet a sight."

"I can't believe we missed it!" Corina pouted.

"What's so special about Zekrom?" Paul asked.

"Did you not read the list of legendary pokemon that I gave you?" Corina shouted at him.

"No, because you never gave me a list." Paul bit back.

"Oh..."Corina muttered.

"Zekrom is a powerful dragon pokemon. It was said to have shaped this region, along with its white counterpart Reshiram." Juniper explained.

"I get it now. Zekrom was a legendary pokemon and we missed it." Dawn summarized. "But, I thought Zorua was going to be the first legendary pokemon that we went after."

"Yes! As soon as we locate where he is!" Corina nodded.

"You don't even know where he is!" Dawn shouted angrily.

"I'm not a hunter! The McCarthy's had the hunter power and that was my dad! I get my power from my mom!" Corina shouted.

"Oh great! We come here without any clue as to where in the hell we're going." Paul growled.

"Not true! I know where we're going! Well, not the exact place, but I know an estimated guess." Corina muttered.

"Yeah, the rough guess is somewhere in the Unova region." Dawn sighed.

"Alright, I have your pokedex." Juniper smiled. "Sorry I forgot to give them to you on the ship." She apologized, holding out three new pokedex.

"Awesome, they look so cool." Dawn smiled, turning it on. She shuffled through the list, looking at all the strange pokemon.

"I have to say, this really isn't a bad trade." Paul nodded.

"Again, sorry for making you send your torterra back to Reggie, but we can't draw any unnecessary attention to you." Juniper apologized. "Having strange pokemon here would only attract attention and make your job much more difficult."

"We understand, and so does torterra." Paul told her.

"That's great." Juniper smiled.

"Let's go. We have no more business here." Corina growled. She bowed to the professor and led the two out of the lab.

"Good luck on your journey." Juniper called.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled.

"Alright, first thing you have to do, go to Striaton." Corina told them.

"Why do we need to go to Striaton?" Paul asked.

"Because, you're official cover is undercover pokemon ranger. Most undercover rangers complete journeys as if they were normal trainers, all the while, completing their mission. That is exactly what you will be doing." Corina told them. They stood next to the helicopter. Corina turned around to face them. "I'm going ahead to Nimbasa City. I will meet you there. You will be going to Nacrene city and going to the museum. All the gym leaders know who you really are, and what you really are. You will still need to earn your badges, though. So, first thing is to go to Striaton and earn the trio badge. After that you head straight to Nacrene city, and make as little stops as possible. Lenore will take you to a special library where you can conduct research on the legendary pokemon, starting with Zorua. If you happen to find another pokemon along the way, great. But focus on Zorua." Corina told them. She climbed onto the helicopter, and it started up.

"I say we get going." Paul suggested.

"Agreed." Dawn nodded. She turned on her TMP300 and brought up the Unova map. "First city after Nuvema town is Accumula town, and then Striaton. It looks to be about a two day walk, 30 minutes by flight." Dawn told her.

"We don't know where we are going, we can't fly. Looks like we're walking." Paul sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn and Paul roamed through the forest, several pokemon passing them. Dawn looked around at the pokemon.

"You know, the first ever pokemon I tried to catch was a Burmy. I almost had it too." Dawn told him.

"Cool." Paul grunted. The two lapped back into an awkward silence.

"Okay! I can't take any more of this!" Dawn huffed. She grabbed Paul's arm and made him stop. He turned around to face her. "Look, we're going to be traveling together for a while. I can't take the awkward silence for four hours, let alone how ever long this could take. We have to do something to at least make the silence more comfortable."

"The silence is comfortable to me." Paul told her. He took his arm out of her grip and continued walking.

"Well it isn't to me." Dawn told him, catching up. "Not when I know that you hate me. I can't stand it."

"I don't hate you. If I did, I wouldn't have talked to you during the Sinnoh League. Your peppy attitude just annoys me sometimes." Paul told her.

"Thanks…that makes me feel much better." Dawn muttered, glaring at the trees that they passed. The two stayed in silence until the sky got dark. "We should set up camp." Dawn declared.

"Agreed." Paul nodded. Dawn silently set up her tent, ignoring Paul as he made the night's dinner.

"Come on out!" Dawn shouted, throwing her two pokeballs in the air. Snivy and Latias were released, which allowed them to stretch. "I'll prepare the pokemon food." Dawn told him.

"Fine." Paul grunted. He stood up, releasing his two pokemon. Afterwards, he sat back down at the fire, stirring the stew. Dawn placed four bowls of food on the ground, allowing the pokemon to eat.

"Thank you!" Latias nodded, bending her neck to eat.

"You're welcome Latias." Dawn smiled, petting the eon pokemon.

"Food's ready." Paul announced. Dawn nodded and sat down at the fire, accepting a bowl of the warm stew.

"Thanks." Dawn told him.

"Welcome." Paul muttered. Dawn quietly ate her stew, trying not to annoy Paul.

"This is really great!" She smiled, trying to start a conversation.

"It's Reggie's recipe." Paul told her.

"Well, it's still great." Dawn muttered. The two sat in silence, eating the stew.

~An hour later~

Dawn and Paul watched the flames of the fire, already changed in their night clothes. Dawn wore her pink track suit, her ponytail out of her hair. Paul wore sweat pants and a grey shirt. Oshawott waddled over to Paul, begging to be in his lap.

"No." Paul grumbled.

"Come on Paul, you have to be nice to your pokemon." Dawn smiled, petting the Snivy on her lap.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Wow, you really haven't changed that much, have you?" Dawn asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked.

"Nothing" Dawn shook her head "its just that, when you talked to me, and after your battle with Ash…you were nicer." Dawn smiled, petting Snivy. The grass pokemon smiled, and snuggled her head into Dawn's stomach.

"Don't think too much of it. I have changed, but not that much" Paul muttered "I thank my pokemon for all their hard work, give them some more breaks. I have changed, just not that much." Paul told her, placing a hand on Oshawott's head. Oshawott smiled and cuddled into his owner's hand.

"Well, it's a start" Dawn smiled, taking out her pokeball, and returning Snivy. She stood up, smiling "We should probably get to sleep." Dawn told him, going into the tent.

"I'm going to sleep out here." He told her.

"Alright" Dawn nodded "See you in the morning." She smiled, zipping up the door to the tent. Paul grunted at returned Oshawott to his pokeball. He looked up at the stars, sighing.

"I really hope that I didn't make a mistake in taking this job." Paul muttered, slipping into his sleeping bag, and falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look!" Dawn smiled "There's Accumula town."

"I can see that. But it isn't that exciting. Our real goal is Striaton city, after all." Paul reminded her.

"Yeah, but come on, it's a new town in a different region. You have to be at least a little excited." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah!" her Snivy agreed, from her perch on Dawn's shoulder.

"Like I said, it isn't that exciting." Paul told her. He smirked, walking down the path that lead to Accumula town.

"You could at least try to humor me, you know!" Dawn shouted, chasing after him.

"As if." Paul smirked. Dawn huffed and hugged him from behind, smiling. "Get off me." Paul grumbled, lightly shoving her off. Dawn laughed and jumped off of him, walking beside him. The two quickly entered the pokemon center.

"Give my pokemon to Nurse Joy. I'll go get us lunch at the café." Paul told her.

"Alright." Dawn nodded accepting his pokeballs. She quickly rushed over to the counter, ringing the bell. "Nurse Joy!" Dawn called out.

"Au au dino. Audino!" A pokemon smiled, walking up to the counter, smiling. Dawn took out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

_Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears._

"You're such a cute pokemon!" Dawn smiled. She placed the four pokeballs on two trays. Audino smiled and took them, going to the back. Dawn nodded happily and skipped over to Paul, who was sitting in a booth.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress smiled, placing two drinks on the counter.

"I thought you would be fine with water." Paul told her.

"Thanks." Dawn smiled, taking a sip. She glanced at the menu and smiled knowing what she wanted.

"Do you guys know what you want?" the waitress asked.

"A fruit salad please." Dawn smiled.

"A hamburger would be fine." Paul told her.

"Alright." The waitress smiled walking off.

"Paul, what pokemon do you want to catch first?" Dawn asked. Paul shrugged and opened his pokedex, scanning through it. "I don't know."

"I want to catch an Audino." Dawn smiled.

"A what?" Paul muttered, searching through his pokedex.

"Its Nurse Joy's pokemon." Dawn smiled. "I'm guessing it's the Chansey of this region."

"I'm not sure how much an Audino would help us, except for with healing. But, it might be good to have one just in case." Paul nodded.

"Agreed." Dawn nodded, as the food was given to them. "Thank you!" Dawn cheered, taking a fork and stabbing the first pecha berry she saw.

"Audino are all over the region, but they're apparently rare." Paul muttered.

"I wonder how I can find one," Dawn muttered, looking through the pokedex.

"We'll just have to find out. We gotta get out of this town, and head to Striaton City." Paul told her.

"Yes, we need to get to Castelia city as fast as possible and meet Corina." Dawn nodded. Nurse Joy walked up to them, carrying a tray.

"Here are your pokemon. I'm happy to announce that they are in perfect health." Nurse Joy smiled. Dawn smiled and took her two pokeballs, holding them close. Paul took his pokeballs staring at Oshawott's ball.

"Let's have a battle." Paul stated. Dawn looked at him in confusion.

"A battle? Why?" Dawn asked.

"To train our pokemon of course" Paul rolled his eyes "We need strong pokemon if we're going to complete this job." Dawn's eyes lit up and she released Snivy, allowing the pokemon to stretch.

"What would you say to a battle with Paul?" Dawn winked.

"Really? We have the advantage, are you sure?" Snivy asked. Paul nodded in conformation "Alright. I could use a battle." Snivy nodded.

"If you like, there's battle field outside that you could use." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thanks." Paul nodded and the two rushed out of the café, running to the battle field. Dawn jumped in midair, spinning over to her side.

"Alright Snivy, let's go!" Dawn smiled, allowing Snivy to take her spot.

"Oshawott, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, throwing the pokeball. Oshawott looked over at Snivy before smiling, hitting his shell. Dawn and Paul took out their pokedexes, scanning the moves that Oshawott and Snivy knew.

"Alright, Oshawott, use tackle!" Paul shouted. The sea otter nodded and rushed at Snivy.

"Twirl and use vine whip to smack him away!" Dawn commanded, giving a twirl of her own. Snivy nodded and started spinning, vines coming out of her neck, creating a barrier. Oshawott was slapped away, causing him to crash to the ground. Snivy stopped her spinning and stumbled around, dizzy. "Oh no!" Dawn gasped.

"So…dizzy!" Snivy mumbled, trying to steady herself.

"Heh," Paul smirked "you should get your pokemon used to your battling style before you fight against an opponent. I'm using that to my advantage." Paul told her.

"Snivy! Use tackle!" Dawn commanded.

"Alright!" Snivy nodded, snapping out of her dizziness. Snivy charged at Oshawott, causing the otter to fly back, bringing up a cloud of dust.

"Oshawott!" Paul shouted, coughing. When the smoke cleared Oshawott shakily stood up, wincing in pain.

"Ow! That really hurt Snivy!" Oshawott shouted.

"Sorry," Snivy giggled, sticking out her tongue.

"Oshawott use water gun!" Paul ordered. Oshawott nodded and shot out a stream of water.

"Dodge Snivy." Dawn smiled. Snivy smiled and flipped into the air, elegantly dodging the water.

"Now, use vine whip!" Dawn ordered. Snivy smiled and shot out its vines, grabbing Paul's pokemon. Snivy twirled Oshawott around, before throwing him on the ground. Oshawott's eyes became swirls as he fainted, not being able to take any more.

"Good job, troublesome." Paul nodded.

"Why thank you!" Dawn smiled, picking up Snivy, who rested on her shoulder.

"I say we heal our pokemon and maybe use that bike to get to Striaton faster." Paul told her.

"Agreed. The faster we get there, the faster we can get to Castalia." Dawn nodded.

"I'll be happy to heal your pokemon now." Nurse Joy smiled, taking their pokeballs.

"Thanks." Paul and Dawn smiled, handing over Snivy and Oshawott. They follow Nurse Joy into the center, where she placed the pokemon on a cart.

"I'll be right back." Nurse Joy smiled, walking away.

"Hey, Paul." Dawn called.

"What?" Paul asked, looking at her.

"I was thinking, our uniforms stand out too much." Dawn told him, looking down at her white, grey, and gold outfit "Do you think we should change?"

"It might be better for us to use these during missions only." Paul nodded.

"Alright then. Before we leave, we hit the shops and get our new clothes." Dawn smiled.

"And here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy smiled, Oshawott and Snivy beside her.

"Thanks." Paul bowed.

"Oh! Nurse Joy?" Dawn questioned.

"Yes?" The woman asked.

"I was wondering, where do you get your Audino?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, Audinos are assigned to each pokemon center. But, I'm fairly certain that the Audinos are gathered from the wild, and trained. You can find them all over the Unova region." Nurse Joy told her "Sorry I can't be of that much help."

"It's alright." Dawn sighed, before they left the center.

"So, where's the nearest shopping center?" Paul asked, as Dawn looked through her TMP300.

"There's one this way." Dawn smiled, going towards the store, "Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn and Paul rode through the forest on the bike. The blunette had bought a pink halter top and a pair of jeans. A gold scarf was wrapped around her waist, and the Arceus ring was on her white jacket. Paul decided on a purple tee shirt and grey cargo pants. A white jacket was wrapped around his waist, and his pin was secured near the hood of the jacket. The two had decided to keep the running shoes, since they were well made and comfortable.

"When should we get to Striaton?" Dawn shouted over the noise. Paul looked at the screen on the bike, showing a map of the region.

"Tomorrow at the most." Paul answered. Dawn nodded and rested her head on his back, watching the forest zoom by.

"Paul, stop!" Dawn shouted. Paul screeched the bike to a stop and watched Dawn jump off, running to the tree line.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"I thought I just saw an Audino…" Dawn sighed, looking around "but I guess I was mistaken." She muttered.

"If you want to search for pokemon, then we can walk instead." Paul offered, climbing off the bike.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I should probably catch a pokemon for my first battle anyway." Paul shrugged, pressing a button on the bike, turning it into a cube with lights. He placed it in the belt, keeping it secured. Paul started walking on the path, leaving her behind. Dawn smiled and followed after him, looking around for pokemon.

* * *

><p>Dawn and Paul walked side by side, looking out for pokemon. A yellow spider swung passed them causing Dawn to shriek and grab Paul's arm.<p>

"Don't tell me you're scared of spiders." Paul groaned.

"I had a bad run in with a group of Ariados in the beginning of my first journey!" Dawn shouted at him. "So YES I hate spiders!" Paul looked behind her, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Dawn growled, turning around, coming face to face with the yellow spider. She froze before jumping behind Paul, hiding herself. Paul took out his pokedex, scanning the yellow pokemon.

_Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch._

"Oh come on, he's harmless." Paul muttered.

"Actually, I'm a girl." The spider told him.

"Sorry, _she's_ harmless." Paul corrected.

"Like I said, a bad run in with a nest of spiders. I hate them." Dawn whimpered.

"Ariados are large pokemon, look at this thing, she's tiny." Paul muttered.

"I may be the runt of ma's Joltik litter, but I'm the strongest!" The Joltik insisted. Paul stared at the Pokemon, assessing her strength. His pupils dilated, becoming smaller.

"You are strong for a pokemon of your size, I'll give you that." Paul told her, his pupils returning to normal, "but you're far from your potential." Paul told her.

"No I'm not!" Joltik gasped, shooting web at him. Dawn jumped back, watching Paul get wrapped up by the web.

"Hey! Let me go!" Paul shouted.

"Let go of him right now!" Dawn shouted, glaring at the pokemon.

"Jol tik tik jol jol joltik joltik jol tik!" Joltik shouted.

"Oh no…" Dawn muttered, taking a step back.

"She's challenging you. Not to a battle but she wants to know what you're willing to do to free me." Paul told her. Dawn nodded and grabbed the thread that Joltik was hanging from, pulling on it until it broke. She brought the spider close to her face, glaring at it.

"Let him go…" She growled, glaring at the thing. Joltik nodded and broke the web, letting Paul free.

"Took you long enough." Paul muttered, rubbing his arms.

"Well, sorry." Dawn muttered, handing him the Joltik.

"Alright, so why did you attack us?" Paul asked, setting the pokemon on the ground. He handed Dawn one of his ear cuffs so she could know what the wild pokemon was saying.

"My brothers kicked me out of the nest. They said I was too weak and pa stood by them." Joltik frowned "I want to prove to them that I can fend for myself."

"You don't have to do it alone you know." Dawn told her.

"What do you mean?" Joltik asked.

"She means that you can find a trainer to travel with." Paul told her. Joltik looked between them and shook her head.

"No! I have to show them that I can take care of myself!" Joltik insisted.

"Strange…" Dawn muttered, looking through her pokedex.

"What?" Paul asked, standing up and looking at the device.

"It says that Joltik normally live in caves, and deep forests, around large trees. According to the map, there aren't any large trees for a Joltik or Galvantula nest to be. And we aren't near any caves deep enough." Dawn informed him. Paul turned back to the tiny pokemon, his hands on his hips.

"Want to tell me what you're doing here?" Paul asked, leaning forward to glare at her.

"Alright, my trainer abandoned me. I wasn't strong enough for him and he ditched me for a Woobat in the nearby cave." Joltik sighed.

"I get it, you don't like people because you were abandoned by someone you trust." Dawn smiled, crouching and hugging her knees. "You know, not all humans are bad."

"I didn't say that! I just think people that judge pokemon based on their appearance are bad!" Joltik told her.

"Okay, I deserved that." Dawn sighed, standing up.

"To be fair, you never judged her; you just reacted badly because of your past experience with a nest of spiders." Paul reasoned.

"Alright, are you through talking to me?" Joltik asked.

"Yeah sure," Paul nodded, walking off.

"Bye bye!" Dawn smiled, following her partner. Joltik stared after them before shooting out a string of web and swinging off.

* * *

><p>"I think that went rather well." Dawn smiled.<p>

"I guess." Paul shrugged.

"Come on! You're getting better at being nice." Dawn smiled.

"That still isn't worth it." Paul muttered, looking away from her. Dawn smiled and leaned forward, looking up at his face. "What?" He blushed, glaring at her.

"You're really nice when you want to be." Dawn noted "You should be nice more often." Dawn told him, running ahead of him, only to stop when she came across a lake with a herd of pink deer. "They're so darling!"

_Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well._

Dawn turned around, watching Paul scan the pokemon.

"Let's go." He told her, shifting his head towards the road. Dawn sighed and nodded running toward him as they continued their journey. "Should we see how badly this Joltik wants to follow us?" he asked, taking out the cube that turned into their bike.

"You just want an excuse to drive the bike." Dawn smirked.

"Also true." Paul smirked, placing the cube down and pressing the button, allowing it to transform. "Come on." He smirked, climbing on the bike. Dawn sighed and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Let's go." She smiled. Paul nodded and turned the bike on, revving the engine and speeding off.


	15. Chapter 15

Dawn and Paul walked into Striaton city, looking around.

"Alright, so this says some of the gyms in Unova will double as something that can benefit the citizens," Paul muttered, looking at a folder.

"You mean, like a power plant or something?" Dawn asked, looking around.

"I think so," Paul nodded, closing the folder.

"Well, why don't you go find that Joltik, and I'll go find the gym," Dawn suggested.

"Alright," Paul nodded. Dawn stared at her watch and wandered off, following the directions given to her. Paul walked through the street, coming to a park. "Come on out, Joltik," Paul called, getting a few strange looks. The yellow spider swung out of the trees and landed on his shoulder. "Good girl…" He nodded, scratching her chin.

"How did you know I was following you?" Joltik asked. Paul took out a pellet of pokemon food and held it up.

"You're not very subtle," Paul smirked. Joltik glared at him before shooting out some web and pulling the food back. "So, what do you want?"

"To travel…with you," Joltik answered.

"Alright," Paul nodded, his pupils shrinking. "It seems your power potential has increased," he noted.

"I was training while you and the girl were asleep!" Joltik smiled, jumping off of his shoulder. She jumped a ways away from him and turned to him. "Let me show you! Battle me and catch me!"

"Go Oshawott!" Paul shouted, calling out the otter.

"What am I needed for?" he asked, turning towards his trainer.

"We're going to catch Joltik," Paul answered.

"Alright! I won't let you down!" Oshawott announced, turning to face his foe.

"Oshawott, use water gun!" Paul instructed. Oshawott nodded and shot a stream of water at the spider. Joltik jumped out of the way and sent a shot of web at him.

"How do you like my spider web?" Joltik snickered.

"Not bad, Oshawott, use razor shell to cut the string," Paul ordered. Oshawott nodded and took the shell off of his stomach. A blue energy surrounded the shell and turned it into a sword. The otter sliced the string and rushed at Oshawott, striking her down. "Now use rain dance," Paul ordered. Oshawott nodded and formed a cloud above the battlefield, making it rain. Paul growled and quickly pulled on his jacket, placing the hood up. "More like rain _storm_…"

"Sorry…" Oshawott laughed.

"Use water gun!" Paul ordered. Oshawott nodded and sent a stream of water towards the spider. Joltik hissed and jumped out of the way, sending another web his way. It stuck to Oshawott even more since it was wet. She landed on the otter and started biting him, her fangs glowing.

"Bug bite!" Joltik shouted.

"Oshawott, shake her off!" Paul commanded. Oshawott nodded and shook the spider off, tossing her into the air. "Water gun!" Oshawott preformed the desired move, spinning Joltik. The spider fell down, colliding with the earth. Her legs wobbled as she tried to get off her back.

"I'm stuck!" She cried.

"You're stuck on your back?" Oshawott asked. He placed a flipper over his mouth, stifling his laughter.

"Sh-Shut up!" Joltik blushed. Paul sighed and threw the pokeball at Joltik, surrounding her in a red light. The button blinked red as the pokeball wobbled back and forth. Paul picked it up, watching sparkles come out of the ball.

"Well…you're mine now," Paul shrugged.

"She got stuck on her back! That's so pathetic!" Oshawott laughed, rolling around on the ground. Paul growled and returned the otter, making it stop raining.

* * *

><p>Paul growled as he walked through the streets on Striaton, earning weird looks for his drenched appearance. He messed with his TMP300 searching for Dawn. Oshawott was beside him, still laughing over Joltik getting stuck on her back.<p>

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" A boy laughed slightly, walking up to him. He had blue hair that swooped over his eyes.

"Oshawott's rain dance is more like a rain storm," Paul answered. He held up a pokeball and returned the laughing otter.

"Was that _you_ in the park?" he asked.

"I was battling," Paul shrugged.

"Well, that was impressive. I'm Cress, the gym leader at Striaton Gym," Cress introduced himself.

"Good, can you lead me to you gym? I have someone I need to pick up," Paul asked.

"Sure thing," Cress nodded, leading him away.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for battling me," Dawn smiled to a bunch of girls.<p>

"It was no problem Dawn, really!" one of them gushed.

"I never knew you could use pokemon moves like that," another smiled.

"I'm a coordinator, so it's only natural for me to be able to do such things with my pokemon," Dawn smiled.

"I can't wait to visit Jhoto and try out contests!" one of them smiled.

"I want to go to Sinnoh and try out those capsule seal, and dress up as well," a third girl smiled.

"Oh my, look what the Purloin dragged in," one of the girls giggled, pointing to the entrance.

"I wish Cress would stop doing this," Chili sighed, placing a small cake in front of each of the girls. Dawn turned around and gasped when she saw Paul.

"I guess rain dance didn't work out again…" she sighed, turning back to the cake. Paul walked over to them and sighed, placing a pokeball next to Dawn's plate. "Oh yay! You caught the joltik!"

"Yeah, can we go now?" Paul huffed, crossing his arms.

"Hold on," Dawn sighed, turning to Chili "Can you make it to go?"

"Sure thing," Chili nodded.

"You know, I asked you to do recon, not have a tea party," Paul sighed.

"And I did," Dawn nodded. "There are currently two gym leaders, originally three. The current leaders are Chili, a fire specialist, and Cress, a water specialist. Chili fights using Pansear, a fire monkey, while Cress using Panpour, a water monkey. Since Cilan, the grass specialist, is on a journey you will have to choose between Chili and Cress over who you'll battle for the Trio badge."

"Wow…you're good at gathering information," Paul muttered in shock, not expecting that.

"That's not all the information I managed to gather," Dawn smirked. Chili set a small box in front of her and accepted her money. Dawn sat up, taking the box. "Let's go."

"One thing, how did you manage to get all that info?" Paul asked in shock, as they left the building.

"I'm the daughter of Cyrus, it shouldn't be that much of a problem for me to collect information as simple as this," Dawn smirked.

"That is true," Paul nodded. "Let's hurry to the center, I want to take a hot shower, and put on clean clothes."

"All right," Dawn smiled.


	16. You may or may not hate me for this

**Yes, I know, the dreaded Author's Note! How dare I! But here's the thing, I've sort of fallen out with this story. Don't worry, that's nothing bad! Its just, I've reread it, and, honestly, I can do a lot better. I still like this idea, and I'm rather quiet fond of it. Here's the thing, I was wondering what you guys would think if I deleted then rewrote the story. Rewrite so that its better, and I can do more of what I want; and then 'Delete' so that you can review to the chapters. I've always hated it when people rewrite stories that I've already reviewed, because then I can't review it again and say if I like it or not, unless I log out and...I'm a lazy person alright!**

**Alright, so, I've come up with a bit of a new idea for this. I want you guys to hear and decide whether you want me to go through with it or not! Lately, I've gotten into the sorta transformation and magical girl thing (okay, 'lately' is a lie). So, I thought, what if I made Dawn, Paul, and Corina (may or may not change her name) have the ability to transform. That will be the 'Legend Catchers' state. In this state they can harmonize with Legendary pokemon, and their party pokemon. If needed they can use pokemon moves, but only the moves of the pokemon with them. While in human form, they can understand pokemon speech, want, needs, things like that, and they can sense invisible pokemon ie, they can sense Meloetta but don't know where exactly she is (in 'Legend Catchers' state they can see her clearly). They will go to the Unova region, and try and track down the legendary pokemon, (I will have a new list, and those like, Zoura, won't be included with the legendaries but they will most likely meet them)**

**Anyway! They'll go through Unova, Paul will battle gym leaders, all that normal stuff. Unlike in the anime, Team Plasma might have a larger role (I'm still a bit on the fence about that), and instead of meeting up with Bianca, Paul, Dawn, and Corina get Cheren (yay I included him!). There will be twists and turns that make you go 'what just happened' (of course!) and several new surprises along the way.**

**So, check my profile in a short while, and you will see a poll. Or you can answer as a review if you really can't wait. Do you want me to rewrite the story (with this new idea), or just scrap the idea and trash it? I'm looking forward to your opinions. As always, review, check for the poll, and give me your feedback!**


	17. NEWS FLASH

**Okay, apparently a lot of people are having major listening issues! **

**I want to send a message to those of you who are on fanficiton and review to stories, hell this is for all websites that post stories of _any_ kind. If someone hasn't updated your favorite story in a while, send them a nice, quick private message asking them what's going on with the story, or ask them to update. Do NOT under ANY circumstances go onto one of their stories and send a review asking them what's going on. you do NOT go onto a completely unrelated story and ask what's going on with that story. It is annoying. ****And also, do not say "well hey I can give you some ideas and help you! Here's my email!". That is also disrespectful and rude, majorly Send a private message, or if you can't do that, go to the actual story and ask them to update/ask what's going on.**

**Do NOT go to a story that was just updated and demand answers and then practically push yourself into the story by suggesting ideas. If the writer needs ideas, they'll ask. If the writer has a problem with updating, they'll tell you. And for the love of _Odin, _if you actually like a story as much as you claim you do, the that means you'll have seen any notes at the end that may be completely irrelevant to things, may explain what took so long to update, or it may explain why a person won't be able to update for awhile, or it may even say "hey, I'm rewriting this to make it better!"**

**Please think a little before you review, demanding to know what's going on. Because I'm going to give you a hint, the writers can tell when you're demanding and when you're playing around. And, we also don't like getting hounded by questions about our stories, especially when we've already explained what's going on. Read the note, or don't say anything at all.**

**I am working on the rewrite of the Legend Catchers okay, because this is something I really want to do. But honestly, with everyone being rude and demanding and asking about it in reviews to OTHER fanfictions is getting annoying. And it is really sucking the fun out of it for me. If this does not stop, I might just end the Legend Catchers project. So please, just stop with demanding what's going on.**

**Right now, I honestly wish that I could delete chapters to get rid of the reviews, because the review I just got demanding to know what's going on, and the person trying to push themselves and their ideas into my story was so disrespectful, that I seriously want to take down the whole story just to get rid of that one review. But at the same time, there are over 50 reviews from people that actually care about the story, and over 50 reviews of encouragement for that story, the story the review is supposed to be about! And there are just as many people that have faved and followed that story, and I don't want to do that to them. but I'm seriously pissed enough to consider it.**

**And if you're that desperate for an update, here it is: I'm on chapter 7, I'm still going back and editing chapter ONE at times! So take a deep breath, calm down and relax. It's getting there. It isn't debut ready yet, so just hang on while I work on it. **

**And P.S. I'm serious. If I get another review on my latest updated story demanding to know what's going on with Legend Catchers, I will drop it, and delete it. I don't want to threaten you with this and hold the story hostage, I really don't. But it is pissing me off, annoying me, and sucking all the fun out of a story that I have honestly been working on for _YEARS._**

**Honestly, Legend Catchers has gone through so much. First it started out at Dawn, Paul, and maybe a few other people, going into a virtual world and bonding with the legendary pokemon. Then it was Dawn, Paul, Volkner, and Flint were bonded with the legends, could access their powers, and also drove kick ass cars, using their powers in races and things like that. I'm even going to count the short live Legendary Lake Mermaids as a predecessor to this. And you know what, I don't think I'm done with it yet. I keep on coming up with new ideas, and Nintendo does new things with pokemon that inspire me. So seriously, just calm down. It's getting there. So stop asking about it.**

**And I am quite serious, one more review on other story that asks me about this and I'm pulling the plug. Legend Catchers will be no more. As of right now, I'm even taking a break from working on it because I'm so annoyed.**

**What this is mostly a message about is: Please respect the writer, and please respect the work that they put into all of their stories.**


	18. IT'S FINALLY HERE!

**What's up people! I have some exciting news! The first chapter of _'Legend Catchers: Rewrite'_ is now available for you to read! So head on over to my profile, scroll on down to my stories, and check it out! Sorry for the long wait, but after all this planning and editing, and revising, I think it's finally perfect! Hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
